1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adapter, and more particularly to an audio adapter.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio adapter includes a base body, a plug module and a receptacle disposed in the base body. One end of the plug module is fastened in the base body and the other end thereof is always exposed out of the base body for being mated with a corresponding external receptacle. The receptacle is mated with a corresponding external plug module. A wire is used for connecting the plug module with the receptacle to form an electrical connection therebetween, and further form an electrical connection between the external receptacle and the external plug module.
However, because the plug module is always exposed out of the base body, it is inconvenient to keep and carry the audio adapter, and furthermore, the plug module is easy to be damaged.